


And you knew what it was (he's in love)

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ???? thats not a tag, Bath Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Idiots in Love, Implied Blowjobs, M/M, Smut, WH Y ISNT THAT A TAG IM LAUHIGN, apparently it is called, but mostly just cute, handjobs, honestly this is just REALLY fucking cute, idk what else to tag this as, kinda bath sex, what a great tag, whatever thats called thats what it is, whats dick on dick called, with some sex things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His breathing matched with the rise and fall of Calum's stomach, like the two were permanently in sync. Michael thought they probably were, he thought that if soul mates were real, Calum would be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you knew what it was (he's in love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hosieok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosieok/gifts).



> AHHH so here's another fic that I wrote while procrastinating a bigger fic of course. So as usual aisha [lashtonau/tommoirwin](http://lashtonau.tumblr.com/) and I were talking and she came up with a terrible idea of michael bathing with a sparkily bath bomb and then I added Calum in the mix and it all went downhill from there and here we have this mess. A very cute mess at that. I hope you like it!!

Michael rolled over in the bed, groaning softly, and burying his face into the soft skin of Calum's side. He hummed quietly and draped an arm across the younger's tummy and smiled sleepily. His breathing matched with the rise and fall of Calum's stomach, like the two were permanently in sync. Michael thought they probably were, he thought that if soul mates were real, Calum would be his.

“Morning,” Michael whispered, his voice still thick and raspy from sleep. He yawned quietly and heard Calum giggle above him, making him blush. Michael could feel Calum's fingers ghosting along his exposed back. It made goosebumps rise on his skin and he shivered a bit.

“Mornin',” Calum leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of Michael's messy haired head. “Sleep well?”

“Always do when I sleep with you.”

“Cheeseball.”

“Shut up,” Michael grumbled with a smile on his face. He looked up at Calum, whose eyes were filled with fondness and adoration and Michael felt his heart swell. Nothing made him happier than Calum did.

“Hmmm, I'll think about it,” Calum giggled and Michael sat up a bit to kiss him properly. Calum leaned into Michael and snaked his arm around the older's middle. He pulled Michael close to him then flipped them over so Michael was straddling his waist and Calum's back was against the bed below them. Michael put his hands on either side of Calum's face, rubbing his thumbs on his soft cheeks and hummed into the younger's mouth. He felt Calum's hands slip off his waist and roam down over his bare ass then under his thighs. Michael sighed quietly and rutted up slowly against Calum.

“Michael,” Calum whined into Michael's mouth, and Michael swallowed his words and kissed him sweeter. He rutted up again, just as slowly, and Calum whined again, his fingers in a death grip on Michael's pale thighs.

“Calum,” Michael sighed and continued to move his hips against Calum. He buried his face into Calum's neck, letting his hands roam along the younger's torso. “I love you so much.”

Calum moaned at that, and Michael kissed along Calum's neck. He could feel Calum's cock growing harder against his thigh and if he wasn't so tired and he didn't want to ruin this moment he'd fuck Calum senseless, but this was too nice to spoil. Michael reached down between the two and took Calum's cock into his hand stroking him slowly and Calum's hips bucked up slightly from the contact. Michael mumbled into Calum's neck as he continued to grind his hips down against Calum.

“On your back,” Calum whispered through pants and Michael obeyed, and now Calum was straddling him, his hand wrapped around Michael's cock tugging at it slowly. Michael pressed his head back into the pillows and moaned quietly, Calum's name falling from his lips. Michael's cock was already leaking precome, and he knew that neither of them would last long. Morning sex always seemed to go faster, not that Michael was complaining at all.

Michael's eyes fluttered opened when he felt Calum's cock against his own, and his large hand gripping them both. His jaw went slack as Calum thrusted against him slowly, still keeping Michael's pace from before. The brown haired boy's thumb rubbing against the slits on the end of each of their cocks, mixing their precome together. Michael let out a small whimper and nodded, rubbing his hands along Calum's thighs.

“Slow. Yeah, just – just like that,” Michael whined and thrusted up when Calum pulled back. He felt his balls tighten and he groaned into the pillow that was next to his head. Michael could feel Calum's thighs quivering on either side of him and he knew that the other boy was close as well. He heard Calum take in a shaky breath and his hands tightened on Calum's thighs. His hand moving at a painfully pleasurable pace.

“Michael, come – come with me p-please,” Calum choked out and he leaned down, kissing Michael sloppily as they both thrusted against each other. Michael moaned into Calum's mouth, and Calum licked into his open mouth. Heat built up in the pit of Michael's stomach and his balls tightened again. His cock twitched against Calum's, the tip a bright pink color.

“I'm-”

“Yeah,” Calum breathed and tightened his grip on both of their cocks thrusting a bit sloppily and Michael heard him cry out his name. Michael tensed and came onto his stomach saying Calum's name like a mantra. He felt Calum's warm come hit his stomach and he whined when Calum didn't stop moving his hand against their cocks.

Michael panted as Calum slipped off his lap and curled up against him, peppering kisses on his shoulder and arm. He hummed contently and yawned quietly, making Calum chuckle.

“You just woke up, you can't already go back to sleep,” Calum teased and Michael rolled his eyes and sat up, leaning his back against the headboard.

“I'm a mess, I can't go to sleep like this,” Michael giggled and stretched after he stood up from the bed. He rubbed his hands on his face and yawned again. “I'm gonna take a bath, care to join?”

“I was just gonna hop in the shower but that sounds better.”

“Damn right it does.”

Calum laughed as Michael walked to their bathroom the younger following not far behind. As he passed Michael, Calum leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. Michael smiled and leaned into Calum's lips momentarily, then leaned down to turn on the water in the tub. The water filled the white bathtub slowly, and steam filled the room fogging the mirror above the sink. 

“I think you should use this,” Calum said and held out a small pink sparkly ball in his hand. Michael frowned a little and walked over to him to pick the object up from Calum's hand.

“A bath bomb?” Michael chuckled a bit and raised his eyebrows at Calum, giving him a skeptical look. Calum rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“Yes a bath bomb you dick. I think you'd like it,” the younger shrugged, simple as that. Michael looked at the sparkily shaped Saturn bath bomb in his hand, weighing it between his hands. “I like them, and plus you'd look really nice in the water color that this one makes.”

“Isn't this called Space Girl?” Michael asked and looked at Calum again. Calum nodded and Michael made a face.

“Oh are you too manly to have a bath bomb now?” Calum raised his eyebrows and continued before he let Michael speak. “I seem to remember me fucking your ass last night, and me making you come this morning, and me making you come like God knows how many other times. You're not going to pull the stupid 'Oh I'm too manly for a bath bomb called Space Girl'. Not happening.”

Michael mimicked Calum's tone, mumbling under his breath and turned around to turn off the running water. He looked down at the bath bomb in his hands that was leaving sparkles on his palm and sighed. If Calum wanted him to do it, then he'd do it. Of course he'd do it.

“Fine, I'll use your lame bath bomb. It better be good or else I'm dumping you.”

“You love me too much,” Calum rolled his eyes and hugged Michael from behind, kissing his pale shoulders gently. Michael leaned back into him and turned his head to the side to steal a kiss from Calum. Calum chuckled against Michael's lips and let him go slowly, his fingers ghosting over Michael's skin making him shiver.

“You're right, I do. Maybe too much,” Michael smirked and placed the bath bomb in the water. They both stood there watching it fizz for a few moments before Michael spoke up again.

“Perfect Instagram moment,” he mocked in a high pitched voice and Calum shoved him, told him to stop being a dick. Michael laughed, and Calum laughed and he loved Calum more than anything in the world. “You get in first.”

“Why me first?”

“Because it's my bath and I said so, also I just want to lean back against you cause you're comfy.” Michael made a big deal of motioning Calum to the bath which made Calum roll his eyes and chuckle, but he stepped in hissing quietly at how hot the water was, but Michael wasn't wasting time and he hurried Calum right along so he could get in as well.

Calum settled in the water, with the bath bomb fizzing at his feet, and Michael followed suit, sinking down into the hot water in front of Calum. The water swirled around him, sparkles sticking to Michael's pale skin as he settle back, his back pressed against Calum's chest. Calum's arms draped over Michael's shoulders and rested on his torso, occasionally cupping water and pouring it on Michael's chest. The older boy hummed and leaned his head back against Calum's shoulder.

Calum's hands rubbed on Michael's skin, purple and pink sparkles sticking to every inch of him. The brown haired boy kissed the side of Michael's head gently as he cleaned off their come on Michael's stomach from earlier with a washcloth.

“You know, I really love you,” Michael mumbled and Calum nodded leaning his head against Michael's.

“Yeah I know, I really love you too.”

“Good, I don't know what I'd do if you didn't.”

“We probably wouldn't be here if I didn't,” Calum smiled and looked over Michael's shoulder. His whole body was covered in glittering sparkles, making him look otherworldly. Some of the sparkles rubbed off on Calum's own skin and he noticed that he could see small white sparkles on his tan skin. He smiled fondly and wet his hands before running them through Michael's hair slowly.

“Heeey, what was that for?” Michael grumbled and put his hands on his head, and Calum giggled doing the same to his own hair.

“The sparkles. They make you look a million times more beautiful so I had to put some in your hair. Looks really nice with the light green.”

“Shut up,” Michael blushed and felt his ears go hot. Michael took one of Calum's hands in his own and laced their fingers together, kissing each of his knuckles slowly.

“Calum?”

“Hmm?” Calum hummed as he rubbed his thumb on Michael's hand slowly.

“Love you.”

“Love you, more.”

Michael closed his eyes and rested his and Calum's hand on his chest. He listened to Calum breathe, and felt his chest rise and fall beneath him and he was in love. Calum removed his hand from Michael's, which made the older grumble quietly, and moved it down to his waist slowly.

“Can I?” Calum whispered and Michael nodded.

“Yeah.”

Calum moved his arm so his was under Michael's and dipped his fingers below the water and pushed them through the tuft of pubic hair at the base of Michael's cock. He pulled at it gently making the green haired boy whimper, then moved his fingers down slowly so Michael's cock went between his middle finger and ring finger then back up to his pubic hair. Michael leaned his head back into Calum's shoulder and the younger boy took Michael's length into his hand and stroked him slowly.

Michael sighed softly and pressed his back against Calum as the younger continued to stroke him. Calum's hand was gripped firmly around him and his pace was slow and unrelenting, making Michael fidget. He wasn't even completely hard yet and Calum still made him restless and desperate.

“Faster, oh – please Cal,” Michael whined and turned his head so it was buried in Calum's neck. Calum obeyed and picked up the pace, Michael growing in his hand and the water splashing around them gently. Michael rutted his hips up into Calum's fist a little and bit down on the side of the younger's neck gently making him groan.

“Michael,” Calum breathed and leaned down capturing Michael's lips in a messy, needy kiss. He bit down on Michael's soft red lip tugging before slipping his tongue between the older one's teeth tasting every bit of the familiar mouth. His hand never stopped and his grip tightened, making Michael whimper into Calum's mouth.

“No, don't stop,” Michael mumbled the best he could between kisses and Calum shook his head as he rubbed his thumb over the tip of Michael's cock. The water was lapping against the inside of the tub now, almost splashing over from both Michael and Calum's movement. Calum's hand twisted slowly around Michael's cock and Michael felt the familiar heat build up in his stomach. The muscles there tensed and untensed repeatedly, as Calum continued.

“Calum,” Michael whimpered and gripped the sides of the tub, his toes curling from the pleasure. Calum nodded, knowing, and moved his hand faster and Michael's balls tightened as he called out incoherent words into the younger's mouth and came on Calum's fist.

Michael panted and slumped down into the water, his chest heaving, and the rest of him quivering as he came down from his high. He was still covered in glitter and he was still in love. He felt Calum's hand ghost over the stubble on his cheek and he smiled lazily, almost sleepy, and opened his eyes slowly to look up at his boyfriend.

“The point of the bath was to get clean again.”

“You're too pretty when you come, I couldn't help it,” Calum smiled, his eyes sparkling in the florescent lights. And maybe it was just the lights making them sparkle but Michael was pretty sure it was because he was in love too.

“Flattering really, but I have come on me again and we're both sparkling. Both are your fault,” Michael played with Calum's fingers with a fond smile on his face.

“Are you complaining?” The younger raised his eyebrows and Michael shook his head.

“Nah, both are lovely.”

“Well come on we'll hop in the shower and actually get cleaned off this time,” Calum chuckled and the pair stood up and climbed out of the glittery water. Michael drained the water as Calum turned on the shower.

Michael sat on the edge of the tub and watch Calum. The white sparkles that wouldn't show on his own skin, aside from on his tattoos, were very visible on Calum's much darker skin. His back was beautiful as it is, but with the sparkles he looked unreal to Michael. When Calum turned around Michael noticed there was even more pink sparkles on his stomach and chest, even some on his face. Michael smiled and stood up walking to Calum and taking his cheek in his hand to kiss the younger boy. Calum smiled against Michael's lips and in turn making Michael smile as well.

“So beautiful,” Michael mumbled and Calum blushed deep red. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

“Get in, we gotta get cleaned off.” Michael ushered Calum back into the shower and under the hot water. As the water hit both of their skin, the loose sparkles began to slide off their skin. Calum stood in front with his back to Michael, under the stream and let the water slide down his body, over his back, and Michael rubbed his hands along Calum's now wet skin.

“Turn around,” Michael mumbled and Calum obeyed, facing Michael. Michael ran his hands over Calum's chest, rubbing away the sparkles, and kissed along every inch of Calum's skin he could touch. Calum closed his eyes slowly and let Michael touch him, his lips going lower and lower as each minute passed.

Maybe the shower was to get clean as well as the bath, but Michael wasn't one to not return favors and if he said Calum wasn't still a little hard, he'd be lying. So Michael was going to help him and Michael was in love and Michael officially loved bath bombs just about as much as he loved how Calum looked at him in the morning when he had messy hair and morning breath. Michael just loved Calum.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo I hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions message me on tumblr [here](http://michaelclifford.tumblr.com/) Also please don't show this to any of the boys cause that's kind of really shitty and yeah! Ok have a nice day loves! -Sarah


End file.
